The Angel of Darkness
by ZolieNuaze
Summary: J'ai toujours cru en toi, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui tu es devenu mon pire cauchemars. J'aimerai me réveiller et me dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais ce ne sera jamais le cas. Tu sais, je te faisais confiance. J'aurai tout donné pour toi. Mais je me suis trompée. Et tu sais quoi, je ne le regrette même pas.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente ma première fiction publiée.

Comme vous vous en doutez le monde Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, et remercions notre fabuleuse J.K Rowling de nous l'avoir créer.

Assez de Blabla pour le moment. Bonne Lecture !

Zolie Nuaze

* * *

Dans les histoires, ils oublient souvent de nous mentionner. Nous sommes dans l'esprit du monde, une légende, un mythe à préserver. Pourtant nous existons belle et bien. Nous sommes des personnes normales dans une foule de sorciers et de moldus. Aucune chance de nous reconnaître. Nous nous fondons dans la masse. Nous sommes pour certains les protecteurs de la nature, d'autres de toutes espèces du monde. Nous sommes comme tous le monde, éphémères, mais nous vivons en chacun de vous. On nous a même donner un nom. Les Anges. Nous sommes ce que les gens veulent voir.

Et moi, je ne suis qu'une ombre parmi d'autre. Une ombre qui vit, qui marche.

Londres, 8h00

La pluie tombait sur le sol en une cadence soutenu.

Alors qu'Août touchait à sa fin, il pleuvait littéralement des cordes. La pluie faisait fuir les quelques personnes qui étaient sortis le matin même.

Le chemin de traverse qui habituellement était bondé de jeunes sorciers riant entre amis, ou d'adultes faisant leurs emplettes, était en ce début d'après-midi désert.

Enfin presque. Une jeune fille traversait la rue d'un pas pressé. Elle portait un sweater superman ainsi qu'un jean bleu clair. Dans la rue, les petits talons de ses bottines résonnaient sur les pavés. Elle portait son sac comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle est eu. Sa capuche était rabattu sur sa tête, mais quelques mèches miel en ressortaient. Elle arriva près de l'entrée du chaudron baveur. Elle se précipita et une fois à l'intérieur, retira sa capuche. La jeune fille ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans. Elle avait un visage délicat mais aristocratique à la fois. Elle n'avait pas la beauté d'un adolescente normal. Elle était intrigante. Ce n'était pas sa taille fine, ou ses formes qui attiraient les hommes, c'était ses yeux. Elle abordait des yeux violets intenses. Alors que les gentleman se retournaient sur son passage, elle avançait dans le pub à la recherche de quelqu'un. Elle avançait d'un pas sur. Elle s'approcha du bar et accosta Tom.

- Excusez-moi, je cherche le directeur de Poudlard.

- Je suppose que vous êtes la demoiselle qu'il attends. Il est au fond de la salle à gauche.

- Merci.

- Voudrez vous une boisson, le professeur Dumbledore a déjà commandé.

- Auriez vous de l'hydromel au caramel ?

- Bien sur

- Alors j'en prendrais un verre s'il vous plaît.

- Je vous apporte cela.

L'adolescente se dirigea alors à l'endroit que le barman lui avait indiqué. Elle vit l'homme d'un certain âge assit à une table visiblement plongé dans un journal. Elle s'assit en face de lui, et posa son sac sur ses genoux. L'Homme ou devrais-je dire le vieux sage, toujours les yeux dans son journal parla.

- Je vous attendais Princesse Arcante.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que cela vous as plus. =)

J'ai juste une requete : Si quelqu'un veut devenir mon ou ma Beta, qu'il n'hésite pas.

Je publierais surement le chapitre 1 demain ou la semaine prochaine. ( Il est pret ! =))

Xoxo ZolieNuaze. =)


	2. Chapter 1 : Une nouvelle ère

Re Bonsoir.

Bon finalement je publie le chapitre 1 ce soir aussi.

Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas.

Quelques précisions sur l'histoire :

- Énormément d'éléments de Harry Potter 6 vont être présent ( je travaille le livre à mes côtés ).

- Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, ce que je sais par contre c'est que se sera long.

Trêve de blablatrie. Bon chapitre.

* * *

Résumé du Prologue : Une jeune fille a rendez vous avec Dumbledore dans le chaudron baveur. Elle est princesse.

Fin du Prologue :

_Elle s'assit en face de lui, et posa son sac sur ses genoux. L'Homme ou devrais-je dire le vieux sage , toujours les yeux dans son journal parla. _

_- Je vous attendais princesse Arcante._

* * *

- Un petit contretemps

Le directeur releva les yeux et posa son journal.

- J'ai toujours aimé les yeux violets que vous possédez vous, la famille royale.

- Je vous remercie, mais trêve de plaisanterie. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici, dans un endroit grouillant de monde. Surtout pour parler d'un affaire aussi délicate.

- Mon bureau est espionné, ici les gens ne font pas attention aux autres.

Le barman arriva avec le verre, le posa devant la princesse, et partit tandis que l'ado le remerciait d'un sourire.

- Hydromel au caramel ?

- C'est la boisson la plus ensorcelante que j'ai goûté ici.

- Avez vous au moins goûté la bièreaubeurre ?

- Un jour peut-être. Mais revenons à nos dragons.

- Comment vas votre mère, la reine ?

- Elle se porte comme un charme, Dariella, ma mère est en pleine convalescence.

- L'attaque n'a pas été trop sévère.

- Non, l'Ange des ténèbres n'a pas fait trop de dégâts sur nos terres.

- Et vos frères jumeaux, Jace et Alec ?

- Ils vont aussi bien que moi Albus. Je peux aussi vous dire, que le roi Nalahiel va parfaitement bien et que la dernière, Pearl est choqué.

- A 11 ans, il y a de quoi.

- Dans tous les cas, ma mère pense que nous ne sommes plus en sécurité au palais, ni à Arcantia d'ailleurs.

- Votre mère s'inquiète toujours beaucoup.

- Ce n'est pas justifié cette fois. L'ange des ténèbres n'a tué personne il cherche juste la couronne ainsi que le sceptre doré.

- Je suppose Kiara que ce que vous tenez aussi fermement dans vos mains, c'est cela.

- En Effet. Tant que le mage, ne sait pas où il se trouve nous sommes protégés. Et c'est une requête de la part du royaume.

- Vous voulez les cacher à Poudlard.

- Oui.

- J'accepte.

- Le peuple angélique vous remercie pour cela.

- Et l'ange des ténèbres, vous n'avez aucune information sur son identité.

- Il ne se montre jamais en personne et laisse son bras gauche s'occuper du reste. Les seuls informations que nous possédons sont qu'ils est aux ordres de Voldemort.

- Il cherche à rallié les anges.

- Oui, mais malgré que certains le suivent déjà, le reste suivent notre famille.

- C'est compréhensible. Si j'ai bien compris vos missives, vous voulez intégrez Poudlard en septembre.

- Tout à fais. Enfin certains.

- Qui ?

- Mes frères et moi, ma petite sœur, William...

- Prowd ?

- Oui, il y aurai aussi, Les sœurs Harlestons ainsi que mon amie Shane

- Northwood ?

- Oui

- Et les Harlestons, c'est Ashley et Elia ?

- Tout a fait.

- Il y aura du monde à la rentrée.

- Pearl et les sœurs rentrent en première année donc pas de souci.

- Il n'y a que votre cousin, ainsi que vous les triplés, et Shane.

- Vous vous doutez aussi, que nous garderons pas nos noms.

- Ni vos apparences. Avez vous les dossiers ?

- Oui

Kiara sortit de son sac un tas de dossier et les posa devant Dumbledore.

- Bien, je suppose que tout est bon.

- Oui, et la famille royale vous remercie.

L'adolescente se leva, et déposa quelques pièces sur la table pour sa consommation. Elle donna deux paquets à Dumbledore qui les pris avec précautions. Elle pris son sac et commença à partir. Elle se retourna et dit :

- Une dernière chose : Méfiez vous du successeur de Fudge.

- Votre père ne l'apprécie pas.

- Non. Au revoir Albus

La jeune fille joignit son poing droit dans sa main gauche et se pencha un peu, histoire de saluer Albus de la manière royale. Tandis que la jeune fille, partait Dumbledore répondit, en fixant les objets :

- Au revoir Kiara.

A des lieux de la, dans une impasse, un homme ressortait du manoir Prince.

Lorsque Kiara arriva au palais. Elle se dirigea immédiatement changer ses vêtements trempés. Elle attrapa une robe bustier bordeaux et fila dans sa salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la douche, elle avait coiffé ses cheveux mi long en une natte sur le cotés et avait mis un sers-tête doré.

Elle enfila des chaussures et un gilet noir.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il avait les mêmes yeux et la même couleur de cheveux. Il toussota comme pour signaler sa présence.

Kiara sursauta quand elle le vit. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur son cœur en soupirant.

- Jace, frappes à la porte la prochaine fois.

- Kia, je n'en avais aucune envie.

- Je le sais bien.

- Papa veut nous voir

Elle sourit et rejoignit l'un de ses frères jumeaux et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il passa sa main sur ses épaules et se dirigèrent ensemble dans le salon familiale. Kiara embrassa sa mère, ainsi que son deuxième frère Alec. Son père arriva deux minutes plus tard. Elle alla le saluer et se rassit sur le canapé.

- Je vous ai convoqué ici, pour parler donc de ton entrevue Kiara et de la mienne.

- Pearl n'est pas la ?

- Je ne préfère pas

Kiara acquiesça.

- Kiara, commence.

- J'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore. Il a accepté de cacher les deux reliques. Il a aussi accepté que nous soyons admis à Poudlard.

- Les dossiers ?

- Je lui ai donné.

- Et la remarque sur Scrimgeour.

- Il a compris. Et toi qui es-tu aller voir ?

- Comme vous le savez, il me fallait des informations sur l'ordre du Phénix mais aussi sur le mage Voldemort. Je suis allé voir l'espion Rogue.

- Séverus Rogue ?

- Oui, j'ai appris que l'ordre ne nous faisait pas totalement confiance et que Harry Potter était pour le moment en sécurité.

- ET l'Ange des ténèbres.

- Voldemort ne donne jamais son nom, mais c'est bien un de ses sbires. J'ai appris aussi une information capitale. Le fils de Lucius Malefoy va recevoir la marque et a pour mission de tuer le directeur de Poudlard.

- Le fils de Lucius ? Le mangemort et le frère de Hope ?

- Oui le fils de ce même Lucius.

- Je croyais que Drago ne voulait pas devenir mangemort.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kiara, qui pour la première fois, prenait la parole depuis qu'elle avait parlé de son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Son père repris :

- Il n'en a pas eu le choix. Séverus va tout faire pour l'aider dans ça tache. J'ai croisé Narcissa Malefoy et sa sœur Bellatrix. Drago n'est pas foncièrement mauvais. Je crois qu'il y a eu du chantage. Une rumeur. Du moins j'espère que cette histoire ne va pas durer.

Tous le monde se leva.

- Au fait Kiara, Dumbledore souhaite que toi, l'accompagne à sa visite chez le jeune Potter.

- J'irai. Quand ?

- Vendredi soir. Tu as rendez vous a Poudlard vers 11h.

Dehors la pluie battait encore, quand la jeune fille quitta le salon familial.

Le temps reflétait le monde. Chaotique et triste. Depuis un moment, la vie sur terre n'était plus qu'une ébauche. Voldemort en faisait trembler plus d'un, mais le pire c'est qu'il voulait rallier à lui de multiples espèces. Les Trolls avaient déjà dit oui. Les vampires ne voulaient pas se prononcer, et les Anges étaient attaqués par une force maléfique inconnu :

L'Ange des ténèbres, sbire de Voldemort et bientôt L'ange serait le pire cauchemars de la Terre.

* * *

Voilà, pour le chapitre 1. J'espère que cela vous as plus ( si c'était nul, on évite les tomates ^^ )

Hum que dire d'autre. Le chapitre 1 était à la base associé au prologue mais j'ai séparé les deux parties.

Bon bah voilà. A la semaine prochaine

Xoxo Zolie Nuaze

PS: La proposition du prologue tient toujours. =)


End file.
